Los engranajes perdidos del universo
by InsideBlue
Summary: Es capaz de ver, con una claridad tan brillante que le deja ciego detrás de los ojos, cual es el engranaje que unía uno a uno todos los caminos que ha tomado. Sam/Dean, R, Slash, Wincest, Spoilers 5x22


Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: R (?) Besos, sexo poco explícito, pero soy negada para los ratings.

Disclaimer: Nada de nada me pertenece, qué le vamos a hacer.

Spoilers: Del 5x22 a mansalva.

N/A: Dedicado a izumi_silverleaf que es una fuente constante de apoyo moral, apoyo técnico y apoyo vital laifchournalero en general. Ya lo conoces pero aún así, espero que lo disfrutes nena *le da un abrazo de oso a lo Sammy*

**_Los engranajes perdidos del universo_**

**I.**

Dean se apoya contra el coche y respira. Una, otra vez, ahora otra. Tiembla tan violentamente que se le quiebra la respiración, se le ahogan los pulmones. El agujero a sus pies se cierra como en un rebobinado y con él, el vacío explota de repente. La vista se le nubla. Todo está resquebrajado. Se arrastra hasta la capa inviolada de tierra donde hace sólo unos segundos se abría el abismo y entierra en ella los dedos, golpea, araña. Intenta gritar pero la sangre le obstruye la garganta y le resbala a los labios. Gritos desgarrados que se convierten en gruñidos de silencio. Intenta abrir el infierno de nuevo a través de labios rotos pero los anillos ya no funcionan. Lucifer está dentro, enjaulado y con él, cualquier resto de vida que a Dean pudiese quedarle.

**II.**

No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. No tienen sentido. No hay una razón de ser. Están unidos por el alma, por la carne, por la sangre. Son siameses inoperables y ahora, mientras cada uno de los faros que rugen en dirección contraria en una carretera sin luz se convierte en una decisión (sólo un pequeño giro, una desviación del volante. Los suicidas, sin excepción, son condenados al infierno), Dean recuerda.

Recuerda los garfios que horadaban la piel, los gritos, las cadenas. Recuerda las horas de carretera, los moteles baratos, las cervezas frías en las noches calurosas. Recuerda los cortes, la sangre, las mañanas de verano en una cafetería de la interestatal de cualquier lugar de América. Recuerda las mil vidas que ha vivido y la única que importa. Recuerda los sacrificios, las decisiones, los momentos que arden tras los ojos. Recuerda todas las bifurcaciones, las carreteras sin salida, los giros inesperados. Es capaz de ver, con una claridad tan brillante que le deja ciego detrás de los ojos, cual es el engranaje que unía uno a uno todos los caminos que ha tomado.

Recuerda entonces que ha hecho una promesa, y sigue adelante.

**III.**

Se detiene en una curva abandonada a doscientos setenta y cinco kilómetros de Shelton, Connecticut. Saca una cerveza caliente del maletero y se estira sobre el capó con la espalda apoyada en la luna rota del coche. El cielo de madrugada está condensado de nubes y no brillan estrellas, pero piensa que no hace falta, que tampoco tendría sentido. Sam le salta a la cabeza como un resorte que no quiere regresar a su sitio y el pecho le explota con cada oleada de recuerdos. Sam hace sólo unas horas, apoyado en ese mismo sitio. Él mismo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerle bajar y pensando "Como me jodas la chapa pies grandes, me la vas a pulir con la lengua". Le parece ridículo que, aún entonces, todo fuese tan sencillo.

Piensa en la mirada de Sam en el coche, en las cosas que le pedía Dean, por una vez, sólo por una vez, sólo dame esto y en el momento en el que dijo que sí, treinta años desfilando frente a sus ojos que le dejaron la lengua rugosa, la garganta seca y bilis en la boca del estómago. Por qué me lo pediste, grandísimo hijo de puta.

La cerveza es un anestésico terriblemente malo y sólo le duerme las puntas de los dedos, cuando lo que quiere que le duerma son otras cosas. Hace horas que siente las lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos pero las contiene. Sólo hay una forma de seguir y mantener las piezas rotas en su sitio.

Adelante, siempre adelante, no te derrumbes, no mires atrás.

**IV.**

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo y la noción de las cervezas cuando escucha pasos a su espalda. Al principio no se mueve. Un autoestopista perdido al que no le para nadie, tal vez, o el hombre del garfio. Quién sabe, hasta puede que tenga suerte, piensa con sorna. Pero no quiere morir si no es para ir al infierno y sospecha que sigue teniendo el puto cielo garantizado, así se gira cuando nota que el cuerpo está a su altura y es Sam quien le agarra, igual de rápido, igual de fuerte, real.

Sam.

Está vivo. Sam.

Lucifer.

-No. Soy yo Dean. Soy yo.

Es él. Ni sal, ni hierro, ni bendiciones. Es él. Lo sabe. Le nota latir a través de la ropa hasta que su alma bombea de nuevo. Le abraza, le asfixia, se asfixia, estalla. El pelo desgajado entre sus manos. Muere y renace en segundos en los que sólo repite su nombre como si fuese una oración de siglos. SamSamSamSammy. Su voz contra la piel Aquí, estoy aquí Dean. Frente contra frente, le habla casi en los labios Todo va a salir bien. Todo. Y Dean se aferra a él temiendo que desaparezca. Una aparición. Un instante de locura.

Entonces Sam le besa, y con él, el universo se disloca.

El tiempo se reduce a la eternidad de un momento. Los labios de Sam le traspasan, y saben a sal, y a lágrimas y a todas las cosas perdidas. Siente el vacío que retrocede y el dolor que se calma pero no es suficiente. Necesita llenarse de Sam, quemarse con él. Le quita la chaqueta a tirones, casi con miedo a que se niegue, a que le rehúya, a que tal vez sea demasiado, pero le arden las manos con la necesidad de tocarle y le arde la piel con la necesidad de sentirle. Sam jadea y muerde contra su cuello, así que no se detiene. Los pantalones bajados, la piel resbaladiza y Dean no puede dejar de besarle porque siente que le pierde. Los restos de locura se le mezclan con la sangre que palpita y se corre gimiendo su nombre hasta que todas las heridas se cierran, y el mundo comienza otra vez a tener sentido.

Sam se recupera antes, el flequillo en los ojos y expresión preocupada y Dean piensa, mi Sam y nota como los engranajes se ponen a funcionar de nuevo.

-Dean

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas esa promesa que me hiciste?

Dean asiente, y por un instante todo amenaza con desmoronarse de nuevo, pero Sam le revuelve el pelo, y sonríe como todas las noches plagadas de estrellas y el momento llega y se va tan rápido como un latido.

-No la cumplas.

**V.**

Horas después, el Impala rasga el asfalto de la autopista de Virginia sin un rumbo fijo. Dean tararea Journey mientras lanza, de cuando en cuando, miradas de soslayo a su derecha que cree que Sam no ve.

-Si sigues haciendo eso de verdad voy a pensar que se te ha ido la chaveta.

-Sólo me aseguro de que no empiezas de repente a poner voces y hablar de tu tesoro por lo bajo. Quién sabe si lo siguiente sería quedarte calvo, ponerte un taparrabos y decir que me llevarás hasta Mordor.

Y de paso me aseguro de que no desapareces.

-No me aguanto la risa de lo gracioso que eres Dean. – Le da un golpecito suave en el hombro, haciéndose el enfadado - Si hubieses estado allí, no te habría hecho tanta gracia.

Pero es gracioso, y Sam parece, de hecho, bastante contento. Llevan seis horas conduciendo casi de seguido, deteniéndose únicamente para repostar, avanzando sólo por el placer de no tener a dónde ir en absoluto pero sentir a la vez que están justamente dónde deben.

-Eh, Sam.

-Dime

-¿Te das cuenta de que muy probablemente ahora los dos estemos condenados al infierno?

Sam le mira, un instante que se hace largo, hasta que levanta las cejas y se encoje de hombros, despreocupado.

-Supongo que entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es no morirnos.

A Dean, le perece una buena idea.


End file.
